Lukien
'''Lukien' (born 26 BEG'BEG' stands for Before the Eyes of God) was a Liirian soldier and adoptive-brother of Akeela. Famous for his peerless skill in battle, Luiken was known as the Bronze Knight of Koth and served as Captain of the Royal Charges, Liiria's elite cavalry unit. Luiken feel in love with Akeela's wife, the Queen Cassandra. When his affair was discovered, he was banished from Liira, forcing him to become a mercenary in Norvor in the service of Jazana Carr. Luiken would later return to Liiria in hopes of saving Cassandra, but to no avail. Fleaing to Jador and Grimhold, Luiken sought to protect the mysterious cities from Akeela's wrath. Following the revelation of its existence to the world, he accepted the role as Protector of Grimhold. Appearance Early life Lukien was orphaned at the age of 10 on the streets of Koth, the capital of Liiria, in 17 BEG when his mother died and his father abandoned him and was forced to grow up as thief. His life was changed, however, when, at the age of 14 in 13 BEG, he rescued the young prince of Liiria Akeela. The 11-year old prince had gotten separated from his guards while he was touring Koth with his father, King Karis, when other boys, seeing his fine clothes, robbed him and beat him. Lukien stumbled upon the scene, protected the prince, and brought Akeela back to his royal entourage. Balack, pleased with his bravery, brought Lukien back to live in Lionskeep at the behest of Akeela. The two would grow up as brothers, becoming close friends. King Balak enrolled Lukien in the Liirian War Academy, where he was trained to be a soldier. There he posted the top grades in his class. Graduating in 5 BEG, Lukien joined the ranks of the Royal Chargers, Liiria's elite cavalry unit, as their captain. However, his classmate Will Trager posted nearly identical grades and the only reason the title of captain was not given to him was because it was widely known Lukien was the better fighter. As captain, Lukien would become a key instrument in the war against the neighboring nation of Reec for control over the River Kryss. The Royal Chargers were the vanguard of Liiria's army, with Lukien serving in countless battles. In one battle, he killed 12 Reecians, even after Raxor, War Minister of Reec, had already called the retreat. His prowess in battles against the Reccians earned him the title "Buthcer" among the Reccian people while the Liirians affectionately knew him as the "Bronze Knight of Koth" due to his bronze color armor he wore into battle. Service to Akeela Peace with Reec King Balak died in 1 AEG'AEG' stands for After the Eyes of God when Lukien was 27. Balak's 24-year old son Akeela ascended the throne, and immediately sent a letter to King Karis of Reec calling for an end to the war, which was accepted. Lukien, as Liiria's herald and Akeela's champion, accompanied his king to Hes, the capital of Rec, to conclude the peace treaty. Upon their arrival at the gates of Hess, the peace delegation was met by Earl Linuk of Glain, one of the most powerful men in Reec and a man Lukien had faced many times in battle. The peace delegation then met with King Karis, his brother Raxor, Reec's War Minister, and Arnod, the Reecian Treasurer. Wanting peace and despite Lukien's objections, Akeela offered Karis ownership of the disputed River Kyrss, subject to trade rights reserved to Liiria, in return for peace. Karis accepted, offering his youngest daughter, the Princess Cassandra, to seal the new peace. Mesmerized by her beauty, Akeela accepted. Lukien, thought easily finding Cassandra to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, advised Akeela against marrying her. Akeela did not heed his advice, however, and instead accepted the marriage proposal. Returning to Koth to prepare for the wedding, Akeela left Luiken in Hes to protect Cassandra. Though both Cassandra and Lukien protested, Akeela would not yield and returned to Koth. Return to Liiria After Akeela leaves for Liiria quickly, Lukien is left with the slow task of bringing Cassandra back to Liiria. Before going back though, Lukien, Trager, and the rest of the honor guard stop in Glain, were Cassandra kicks off the affair with Lukien. During a ride with Cassandra through a forest, she feels pain from a cancer that is slowly eating away at her and she is forced to return back to camp. Later, near the Liirian border, Lukien sends Trager forth to scout, and he reported a clear road, though in actuality he was attacked by three beasts native to that forest and others. When Lukien rides ahead himself, he is fine until Cassandra comes alongside Ben, who was seduced to bring her there. While Cassandra explains to Lukien that she will just forget about the painting and the ride. The beasts come back again and throw Ben off his horse and proceed to start drowning him in their unbreakable grip. Lukien manages to slay them with the help of Trager, who comes at the nick of time, but not before Ben has already died. Lukien is furious and blames it all on Trager, who is angry at the mistrust, even though he actually did know, and had killed one of the beasts while he was scouting. The rest of the journey was safe the entire way, and soon the party had reached Koth, the capital of Liiria. References Category:Royal Charger Category:Characters